


Perdu

by asrial



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Brotherhood, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki a échoué a conquérir la terre pour Thanos et les chitauris. A présent, il est temps que commence sa punition. Malheureusement pour Thor et lui, elle est plus imaginative que prévue. Et infiniment plus douloureuse<br/>WARNING : torture, noncon. C'est du Ironfrost et sans doute du ThunderSoldier</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thor tira sur ses entraves avec un mélange de stupeur et de colère.

Où était-il ? Comment était-il arrivé là ?  
Il gronda sans parvenir à se libéré de ses chaines.  
Et qui étaient ses agresseurs.

Il bondit soudain sur ses pieds pour tirer de toutes ses forces sur les chaines de métal qui le retenaient.

Elles ne bronchèrent pas d'un millimètre.

Avec un cri de rage, le Prince se laissa retomber sur le sol.  
Où étaient ses amis ?  
Il espérait qu'ils allaient bien et que personne ne leur avait fait de mal….

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser le passage à une créature étrange.

"- Bonjour, Thor Odinson…. La cellule est-elle à votre gout ?"

Thor foudroya la créature du regard.

"- Vous devriez l'aimer, c'est ici que nous avons laissé Loki pendant tout le temps de sa… conversion…"

Le sourire de la créature se fit sadique.

"- Qui êtes vous ?"

"- Ho ? Je pensais que vous m'auriez déjà reconnu….Je suis l'Autre."

Le regard vide du prince fit éclater de rire la créature.

"- Ho ? Vraiment ? Loki ne vous à rien dit pour de vrai alors ? A moins que vous ne l'ayez pas écouté. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Ou pas cru peut-être…"

"- … Vous êtes un Chitauri."

"- Correction. Je suis leur chef."

"- … Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à mon frère !"

L'Autre eut un sourire d'un sadisme infini.

"- Vous avez apprécié notre travail sur son esprit ? Il a été dur à briser. Plus dur que les autres… Il s'est accroché longtemps à l'idée que vous viendriez le sauver. Il a hurlé plus longtemps que les autres pendant que nous le torturions… Il est le premier à n'avoir pas cédé aux tortures physiques. Vous devriez être fier."

Thor tremblait.

Son frère ? Torturé ?

"- Ho vraiment ? Il ne vous à rien dit… Ah oui, mais c'est vrai ! Vous étiez trop occupé a vous battre pour écouter ce qu'il aurait éventuellement pu vous dire… Et puis qui croit le prince des mensonges ?"

Visiblement, l'Autre était absolument ravi.

"- Et bien parle, Créature ! " S'agaça le prince. "PARLE DONC PUISQUE TU EN MEURT D'ENVIE !"

"- Nous avons prit un grand plaisir à détruire son esprit, couche après couche, torture après torture… Mais vous étiez quand même là, dans sa mémoire, à le protéger. Et lorsque la douleur était trop forte pour qu'il se taise, c'est votre nom qu'il appelait, encore et encore… Vous voulez voir ?"

L'Autre eut un geste vers un mur lisse.  
Des images s'y imprimèrent.

Thor eut besoin d'un moment pour les comprendre.

Son frère, nu, attachés à toutes sortes d'objets qui le faisaient saigner, qui hurlait encore et encore, qui suppliait Thor de l'aider, qui demandait pardon, encore et encore, puis les hurlements qui montaient dans les aigus lorsque le couteau ouvrit le torse maigre comme un boucher fends un quartier de bœuf en deux. Un à un, il vit les organes internes de son frère retiré puis posé de part et d'autre de lui. Et Loki ne mourrait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas. Sa magie l'entourait, réparait déjà les dégâts, l'empêchait d'abandonner.

"- Nous n'avions jamais rencontré de créatures comme Loki." Expliqua froidement l'Autre. "Normalement, les sujets de test meurent très vite. Avec lui, nous avons pu procéder à tous les tests que nous voulions ! Ses cris étaient tellement bons…."

Thor se retenait bravement de vomir

Lorsque le Chitauri qui torturait Loki lui coupa la langue puis força son frère à l'ingérer, Thor se mit à pleurer.

Et à chaque fois, Loki l'appelait, encore, et encore…

"- Transformer son amour pour vous en haine farouche à été long et difficile vous savez… Ho ! Mais bien sur, vous ne savez pas. Ici, le temps ne compte pas. Le temps n'a aucun impact. Ou si peu… Pour vous, votre frère à été perdu pendant un an à peine. Mais notre petite sauterie à duré plus de cent ans pour lui… Vous imaginez ça ? Cent ans à vous supplier de l'aider… Et rien… Mais mon maitre à finit par trouver comment le briser."

Thor pleurait sans rien dire.  
Cent ans ? Son frère avait été torturé pendant un siècle et même après tout ce temps il lui faisait encore confiance pour venir le sauver ?  
Pas étonnant que Loki soit devenu complètement fou ! PERSONNE ne pourrait survivre à de pareilles tortures.

Et il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Il avait juste assumé que Loki était seul responsable de ses actes…

"- Finalement, nous avons arrêtés de le torturer physiquement pour passer à son esprit. Nous avons passé des jours à le forcer à revivre la scène avec Odin dans le coffre. Nous avons extrait de son esprit le moment où Laufey l'a jeté dans le temple pour qu'il y meure. Nous lui avons fait revivre en boucle toutes les humiliations, toutes les souffrances, toutes les injustices qu'il a subit de votre main et de celle d'Odin. Il n'a pas eut besoin de beaucoup d'aide pour haïr votre père, jeune prince. Moins d'un mois. Par contre, vous…. Douze ans. Il a fallut douze ans pour qu'il ne reste que des cendres de son amour pour vous. Douze années pour extraire la moindre tendresse, la moindre affection, le moindre espoir. Douze ans pour étouffer chaque souvenir heureux pas des centaines d'autres chargés de souffrance… Et finalement, il a été prêt….Il ne restait plus qu'à le toucher avec le sceptre…"

L'Autre rit encore lorsque Thor blêmit.  
En plus du reste, Loki était contrôlé par le Tesseract ?

"- Quoi ? N'avez-vous pas remarqué les yeux bleus de votre frère ? Bleus et non vert ? Ho, quel frère indigne vous êtes… Vraiment, je ne comprends pas comment Loki à put un jour avoir la moindre tendresse pour vous. Vous ne le méritiez vraiment pas. Sans doute lui avons-nous fait une fleur finalement. A présent, il est libre de vous. Il est dommage pour lui que votre Hulk l'ai frappé si fort. A présent que le Tesseract ne le contrôle plus, il a dut réaliser tout ce qu'il à fait sous son contrôle. Et il ne peut rien faire pour convaincre Odin que ce n'était pas sa faute. Ce qui va encore augmenter sa rage et sa haine d'Asgard… Et quand nous arriverons, il ne sera que trop heureux d'être sauvé par nos troupes…"

Thor tremblait de rage et de douleur.

Loki… Son petit frère adoré… Brisé, torturé, arraché à son propre esprit… pendant tous leurs combats Thor avait été perturbé par le manque de magie de son frère, comme s'il ne savait plus l'utiliser à par des tours plus que basique comme ses clones. C'était le premier sort que Loki avait maitrisé. Pour son cadet, c'était aussi facile de matérialiser ces clones que de respirer ! Mais il n'avait fait rien de plus. Pas de téléportation, pas d'attaque magique, pas de sortilèges… Rien… juste cette basique illusion !

Loki avait la force de fendre en deux une planète avec sa magie. Il n'aurait eut aucun besoin des Chitauris pour prendre le contrôle de Midgar. Et encore moins par la force.  
S'il avait vraiment voulu la planète, il s'y serait faufilé comme une araignée, y aurait fait sa toile, son nid, aurait avancé dans le silence jusqu'à acquérir la planète entière.  
Il serait devenu l'éminence grise des dirigeants, puis le dirigeant lui-même.  
Le temps ne voulait rien dire pour eux.  
La force brute n'était rien pour Loki. Et certainement pas son outil.

"- Mais à présent, Prince d'Asgard, Loki a échoué. Et nous le lui avions promis. Il pensait connaitre la douleur ? Mais s'il échouait, il saurait ce qu'est la vrai souffrance."

Thor se raidit.

"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez de moi ?"

"- Avec ce que lui à fait Hulk, tout son conditionnement à explosé en plein vol, Prince d'Asgard. Et tu es et reste sa plus grande faiblesse… Le torturer encore ne servirait à rien. Mais vous par contre…."

Thor avala péniblement sa salive.

"- Nous allons voir si VOUS pourrez tenir aussi longtemps que lui avant de perdre la raison. Sentez-vous libre de hurler autant que vous voulez. Nous enregistrerons tout pour lui envoyer vos exploits. Et à votre père aussi bien sur."

Deux Chitauris entrèrent dans la cellule pour entrainer le prince avec eux vers la salle qui avait déjà accueillit Loki, des années plus tôt.

#############################################

Il aurait du avoir mal.

Il aurait sans doute eut mal, des années avant.  
Avant que les Chitauris ne modifient totalement son rapport à la douleur.

Un ongle arraché ? Un picotement agaçant.

La peau de son dos pelé comme une pomme à force de coups de fouet ? Une démangeaison.

Les viols à répétitions des gardes qui profitaient de la situation ? Il ne les sentait même pas. Les Chitauris étaient autrement plus massif et violent que les asgardiens dans leurs copulations.

Loki ne sentait tout simplement rien.

Il n'avait pas bronché lorsqu'Odin l'avait condamné à un siècle de tortures quotidiennes.  
Il n'avait pas bronché lorsqu'il avait été jeté dans sa prison avec ses bourreaux.

Depuis dix huit mois, ils se relayaient jour et nuit sur son corps meurtris aux lèvres cousues par un lien de cuir sans parvenir à lui arracher un soupir.

Le regard fixe, vide, Loki avant depuis longtemps laissé son esprit s'enfoncer dans un bienheureux silence.

Il n'y aurait personne pour le sauver.  
Pas plus qu'il n'y avait quelqu'un pour le sauver de l'Autre.

Il se rappelait de tout à présent. Les tortures, physiques et mentales. Les mensonges qui n'en étaient pas. Les souvenir enfouis ramené à la conscience, les demi-vérités présentées comme l'évidence.  
Et la rage, la haine, le désespoir qui avaient montés lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui.

Puis le sceptre qui avait enfin eut une autoroute pour faire son trou dans son esprit. Enfin. Son esprit que plus rien ne protégeait, pas même le souvenir et l'amour qu'il avait pour Thor.

Il avait chut du Bifrost comme un enfant blessé, effrayé, le cœur en vrac, renié par son père.  
Mais la souffrance Thor lorsqu'il était tombé l'avait accompagné, l'avait réconforté.  
S'il était tombé ailleurs qu'entre les mains de l'Autre et de Thanos, il aurait pu guérir, juste accroché à ce souvenir unique.  
Malgré tout, Thor l'aimait.  
Et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.  
A présent…  
A présent son père le méprisait, sa mère devait le détester. Quand à Thor…

Il n'était même pas resté pour son procès.

Il l'avait jeté au pied du trône puis s'était détourné.

Deux minutes et il était retourné sur terre après s'être débarrassé du chien enragé qu'on l'avait forcé à récupérer.

Le garde occupé à le fouetter s'arrêta enfin, hors d'haleine, pour passer le fouet à un de ses collègues. Son bras lui faisait trop mal pour continuer.

Loki ne broncha pas lorsqu'on détacha ses jambes pour les écarter.  
C'était devenu une routine.

Ils le fouettaient, puis quand ils fatiguaient, ils abusaient de lui, puis recommençaient.

Les asgardiens n'avaient aucune imagination dans la torture.

Lorsqu'ils commençaient à s'ennuyer, les gardes essayaient d'autres choses. Un ou deux l'avaient brulés avec leurs épées chauffées au rouge, on avait mit du sel sur ses plaies, on lui avait arraché les yeux, juste pour voir s'ils repousseraient….

Des fois, vaguement, Loki se demandait si les ordres d'Odin étaient bien de le torturer aussi brutalement et cruellement. Mais Loki ne sentait finalement…. rien…

Même lorsqu'ils lui avaient arrachés les yeux, son plus grand problème avait été le néant sans couleur dans lequel il était tombé. Sortit de ça…. Rien n'avait vraiment changé pour lui.

Il avait fallut une semaine à sa magie pour que ses yeux repoussent.

Ils avaient rasés son crâne aussi.  
Ils l'avaient totalement rasé en fait, histoire d'éviter la vermine probablement.

Ils recommençaient régulièrement, en profitant pour le couper profondément un peu partout avec le coupe-chou.

Loki ne bronchait pas.

Il avait regretté ses cheveux bien sur. C'était la seule partie de sa personne avec ses yeux verts qu'il avait aimé.  
Et puis, sa magie travaillait à le garder en vie alors le reste…  
Les cicatrices s'effaceraient avec le temps. Peut-être.

Mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un avait voulu ou voudrait jamais de lui alors quelle importance s'il était couvert de cicatrices ?  
Le seule endroit que els gardes épargnaient était son visage. Et ses mains.

Ils avaient bien discutés de lui couper les doigts mais s'ils le faisaient, il ne pourrait plus les… Bref…

Lorsque la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit pour laisser le passage à Odin, il ne releva pas la tête.

Il n'en avait de toute façon ni la force, ni l'envie.

Le garde se retira de lui si vite qu'il le fit saigner. Mais ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière fois.

Il resta immobile, à pendouiller au plafond comme une carcasse à l'abattoir.

Sans doute Odin voulait-il voir l'avancée des punitions de son… non… du monstre Jotun qu'il avait eut le malheur de recueillir.

Lorsqu'on le descendit du plafond pour l'envelopper dans une chaude fourrure, il s'étonna une seconde avant que l'apathie ne reprenne ses droits sur lui.

Pourquoi s'occuper de quoi que ce soit ?

################################################

Thor avait disparu de la tour Stark en pleine nuit, sans raison, comme ca.

Une seconde il était là, a dormir bruyament sur son lit.  
La suivante, il n'y était plus.

JARVIS avait immédiatement donné l'alerte.

La première idée qui avait été envisagée pour expliquer la disparition du prince avait été la magie. Après tout, elle existait ! Mais les capteurs n'avaient rien trouvés de significatif sur le sujet.  
Par contre, les capteurs avaient été sensibles à autre chose. Une énergie similaire à celle du Tesseract.

Une énergie qui avait été sur Loki, sur Clint, sur Selvig.

La réponse avait été dès lors évidente.

Thor avait été capturé par les Chitauris.

Immédiatement, les Avengers avaient appelés le SHEILD à la rescousse.

Si les Chitauris avaient enlevés Thor, qui savait ce qu'ils pourraient faire !  
Et puis….. Comment contacter Asgard ?

Tony avait eut l'idée de tenter d'attirer l'attention du Gardien.  
Thor leur avait souvent parlé d'Heimdall en dix-huit mois.  
Pourquoi ne pas essayer ca ?  
Qu'avaient-ils à perdre de toute façon.  
Ca avait marché.

Trois guerriers et une femme leur avait été envoyés.

Les Avengers avaient expliqués la disparition de Thor, puis les Asgardiens étaient repartis.

C'était il y avait une semaine.

Puis les quatre Asgardiens étaient revenu.

Sans la moindre nouvelle de Thor.

Même Heimdall ne parvenait pas à la trouver.  
Alors, Odin était décidé à faire appel à la seule personne qui pourrait peut-être les aider.

Loki.  
Loki avait été en contact avec ses créatures.

Il pourrait sans doute les aider.

Clint avait reniflé. Jamais Loki ne les aiderait. Il haïssait tellement Thor qu'il danserait sur son cadavre avec joie.

La femme, Sif, avait haussé les épaules. Odin ferait torturer à mort Loki s'il le fallait pour avoir des informations.  
Son fils ? Loki n'avait jamais été le fils d'Odin. Il n'était qu'un avorton de Jotun. Un monstre de naissance qui avait été caché dans la famille royale pour attendre le moment où il serait utile à Asgard, c'était tout.

Incrédule, Tony finit son verre d'une traite.

"- Et après vous vous demandez pourquoi il vous déteste ? Excuse moi Xena, mais quand tu frappes un chien chaque jour de sa vie, t'étonne pas qu'il finisse par te mordre !"

Même Clint était d'accord. Il ne pardonnerait jamais, mais il pouvait compatir. Un peu.

L'asgardienne n'apprécia pas.

La main sur son épée, elle toisa l'ingénieur.

"- Vous ne savez rien d'Asgard."

"- En effet, et si vous êtes aussi hypocrites et veules, je suis bien content de ne pas en connaitre davantage." Aboya le milliardaire.

"- Un peu de calme. C'est Thor qui nous intéresse. Toute information pour sauver Thor est à prendre." Rappela Fury qui se fichait comme d'une guigne du passé de Loki ou de ce qui avait pu le pousser à attaquer la Terre.

Sif les toisa longuement.

"- Odin fera parler Loki. Ne vous en faites pas. De gré ou de force. Et ca ne me dérangera pas si c'est de force !"

################################################

Odin avait été furieux en apprenant la disparition de son fils et sa cause.

Il avait passé des jours à tenter de trouver Thor sans succès.

Rien ne semblait aller nulle part.  
Toutes les pistes aboutissaient au néant.

Les Chitauris….

Il ne voulait PAS aller demander à Loki.

Loki devait purger sa peine et expier.  
Odin connaissait assez le jotun pour savoir qu'il tenterait d'utiliser la moindre goutte de pouvoir, quelqu'il soit, pour s'en sortir.

Mais Odin n'avait plus le choix.  
Qui savait ce que les Chitauris pouvaient faire à Thor ?  
Tout ce que le roi espérait, c'était que la disparition de son fils n'était pas un plan prévu de longue date par Loki pour regagner sa liberté si jamais il se faisait capturer.

Loki avait fait preuve de tellement d'apathie lors de son procès… il n'avait même pas cherché à se défendre.

Lorsqu'il avait été condamné à avoir les lèvres cousues, il n'avait rien dit. Son regard était resté vide. Comme s'il n'avait pas comprit la teneur de sa punition.

Lorsque le nain avait cousu ses lèvres, Loki n'avait pas bronché. Pas une seule fois il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'émis un gémissement, tressaillit ou renaclé.  
Et ses yeux étaient vides… Si vides…  
Le nain au début ravi avait petit à petit déchanté.  
Lorsqu'il avait fait le dernier point, ses mains tremblaient.

Loki aurait du hurler de souffrance, se débattre.

Mais il n'y avait rien.

Absolument rien.

"- Ouvrez la cellule."

Les gardes de faction tressaillirent.

"- Majesté…."

"- OUVREZ CETTE PORTE !"

Les gardes hésitèrent encore.

"- Majesté, une heu… "Session" est en court. Nous ne voudrions pas que vous voyiez…."

Odin repoussa rudement les gardes pour ouvrir lui-même la porte.

Le sang fut drainé de son visage à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Son fils…  
Son fils en train d'être abusé par des gardes….

Le roi serra très fort les poings pour ne pas appeler Gungir à lui en embrocher chaque garde l'un après l'autre.

Son fils était dans un état…. Lamentable.

Il devait être punit oui ! Mais PAS COMME CA !

Il avait préparé un protocole très strict pour la punition de son fils.  
Cette… Cette … boucherie n'avait rien à voir avec…

Il descendit lui-même Loki du plafond puis arracha la fourrure du lit mité pour envelopper dedans.

Depuis quand Loki n'y avait pas dormit ? Y avait-il même dormit une fois ?

Odin souleva son fils dans ses bras.

Il ne dédia pas le moindre regard aux gardes puis referma la porte de la serrure derrière lui  
Et les y oublia.

Qu'ils y crèvent !

##################################

Thor tremblait de douleur.

Jamais de sa vie il n'avait souffert autant.

Pourtant, des vidéos qu'il avait vu, il n'avait qu'a peine effleuré les tortures que son frère avait subit.

Les premiers jours, il avait pensé qu'il tiendrait.

Il était plus fort physiquement que son frère. Bien plus fort.

Mais très vite, il avait déchanté.

Il n'avait mit que quelques heures à hurler.

L'Autre en avait été presque déçut.

"- Vous êtes faible, prince Thor. Avec un frère comme le votre, je pensais vraiment que vous tiendriez plus longtemps avant de crier. Ou au moins que votre orgueil vous ferait tenir plus longtemps."

Il reposa le simple fouet sur son portant.

"- Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer un peu…"

Il fut descendu du plafond puis poussé dans une baignoire remplie d'eau glacée.

Thor hurla encore.

On appuya sur sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus retenir sa respiration puis on le laisse remonter un instant.  
Puis on l'enfonça encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus capable de se débattre.

Alors, on le sortit de l'eau pour l'allonger sur la table qui avait accueillit son frère.

Ses derniers vêtements lui furent arrachés.

Il hurla lorsque la lame brulante fut enfoncée dans sa cuisse puis qu'on lui arracha, bande après bande, toute la peau de la jambe.

"- Souriez Prince Thor ! Dites vous que votre frère est passé par là lui aussi. Et qu'il ne criait pas. Lui. Pas encore. Pas avant qu'on le châtre avec de l'acide. Mais lui, il a de la chance, ca repousse. Et chez vous ?"

"- Loki…" Fut la seule chose que le prince put articuler avec de hurler encore.

##################################

"- Souriez Prince Thor ! Dites vous que votre frère est passé par là lui aussi. Et qu'il ne criait pas. Lui. Pas encore. Pas avant qu'on le châtre avec de l'acide. Mais lui, il a de la chance, ca repousse. Et chez vous ?"

"- Loki…" Fut la seule chose que le prince put articuler avec de hurler encore.

Steve bondit de sa chaise pour aller vomir dans la poubelle.

Blêmes, Natasha et Clint tremblaient.

Bruce avait du sortir presque au début de la vidéo.  
Quand à Tony, il hyperventila jusqu'à ce que Coulson lui fasse une injection de calmant directement dans la carotide.

Fury mit sur pose la vidéo qui se continuait encore des heures et des heures.

"- D'après le Time-tag, ceci a été filmé il y a deux jours." Lugubre, le Directeur du SHIELD aussi tremblait doucement. "Nous avons prévenu Asgard. Ils nous envoient de l'aide parait-il."

Steve finit par relever le nez de la poubelle.

"- Di…Directeur ? La fin de la cassette ?"

"- Thor c'est évanouit sur la fin. Ils l'ont visiblement laissé en paix ensuite."

"- ils l'ont…."

"- Non… pas…Pas cette fois en tout cas."

Clint avala sa salive pour repousser sa propre nausée.

"- Chef. Vous croyez que ce que le truc à dit sur Loki…"

Fury haussa les épaules.

"- J'en sais rien."

"- Directeur, les Asgardiens sont là" Prévint Hill par l'intercom.

"- Envoyez-les nous."

"- Bien monsieur."

La jeune femme escorta les deux asgardiens jusqu'à la salle de conférence du dernier niveau.

"- Messires, Madame." Salua Odin lui-même.

Appuyé sur lui, plus mort que vif, Loki tentait difficilement de tenir debout.

Hébété, épuisé, il se dégagea pourtant des mains d'Odin pour tituber jusqu'à l'écran qui montrait Thor hurlant sous la torture.

Ses doigts effleurèrent l'écran avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber à genoux sur le sol, les larmes roulant doucement sur ses joues.

Puis il se mit à hurler, les bras refermés autours de lui-même, sa magie brisant d'un coup les limiteurs que le roi d'Asgard avait mit sur lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki hurlait.

Il hurlait en même temps que Thor sur l'écran.

A taper frénétiquement sur l'écran, la vidéo s'était remise en route. Thor hurlait d'une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ni jamais imaginé.

Pire, c'était une douleur qui n'avait aucune raison d'être, aucun sens. Il n'était pas torturé pour des informations ou parce qu'il était un ennemi. Il ne souffrait pas parce qu'il avait été blessé au combat.

Il hurlait parce que l'Autre voulait qu'il souffre.  
C'était tout.

A genoux sur le sol, Loki pleurait sans pouvoir ni aider son frère ni retenir la magie à présent libre qu'il émettait par vagues.

Et lui aussi hurlait, encore et encore, revivant devant cet écran les tortures qu'il avait vécut pendant si longtemps.  
Mais si les Avengers pouvaient encaisser les cris de Thor, ils avaient plus de mal avec ceux de Loki, étouffés par ses lèvres scellées de cuir.

Rien ne pouvait plus toucher le corps de Loki.  
Mais son âme….

Odin tenta de se rapprocher de son fils pour le calmer mais une vague de magie le plaqua au sol.

"- FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE !" Supplia Fury qui ne parvenait même pas à tirer son arme.

Tony grogna.

Il avança de deux pas avant de s'immobiliser lorsqu'une vague verte le heurta brutalement.

Contrairement à ses amis ou à Odin, il ne fut pas projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. La magie se concentra docilement autours de son ark puis fut absorbée dedans. La lueur bleu de l'appareil vacilla une seconde verte puis revint au bleu.

Fasciné, Tony observa le phénomène un instant avant de se secouer.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, son ark le protégeait de la magie de Loki comme il l'avait déjà protégé de la lance du destin. Mais il ne le protégerait pas ad vitam. Déjà, il sentait le générateur chauffer dans sa poitrine à chaque nouvelle spire de magie qu'il absorbait.

Il se rua près de Loki.

Les lèvres scellées du prince faillir le faire vomir. Loki tentait d'ouvrir la bouche mais ne parvenait qu'à se déchirer lentement les lèvres, faisant couler un fleuve de sang sur le bas de son visage.  
Tony l'attrapa par les poignets.  
Ils étaient trop maigres, bien trop maigre. C'était des poignets de somalien en phase terminale

"- Loki…. LOKI !"

Le milliardaire le secoua rudement.

Le prince détourna les yeux de l'écran où Thor hurlait sans fin pendant que l'Autre lui arrachait lambeau après lambeau la peau du ventre.

"- Arrête ca ! On va aider Thor mais il faut que tu te calmes !"

Loki se dégagea des mains de Tony. Le regard fou il tapa sur l'écran avant de poser sa main sur sa poitrine puis de recommencer.

Et la magie hurlait toujours.

"- LOKI ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?... Tu sais où est Thor ?"

Le prince hocha frénétiquement la tête.

Sa magie se rassembla enfin autours de lui en une spirale verte intense sans fin. Elle oscillait rapidement, brulante et encore en grande partie indomptée.  
Sur le sol, les limiteurs grésillaient doucement en finissant de mourir sans que quiconque s'en soucie.

"- Tu peux nous y amener ?"

"- STARK ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" Hurla Fury.

"- Loki est connu pour savoir se téléporter." Rationalisa aussi calmement que possible Tony. S'il paniquait, c'était cuit. "Avec autant de magie, peut-être Loki peut-il tous nous emmener au secours de Thor."

Odin s'approcha lentement.

Loki se recroquevilla sur lui-même avant de lever les mains au-dessus de lui pour se protéger du dieu.

Steve força Odin à reculer.

"- Loki… Regarde-moi, Loki !"

Tony dut une fois de plus attraper Loki par les poignets puis le secouer doucement pour récupérer son attention.

"- Loki. Est-ce que tu peux tous nous emmener là-bas pour qu'on sauve Thor puis nous ramener ici pour qu'on le soigne ?"

La magie du sorcier brilla brutalement avant que Loki ne hoche la tête, résolu. Il y avait de la folie dans son regard mais également une soif de sang qui fit frémir Tony. Il n'aurait vraiment pas voulu qu'elle soit dirigée contre lui.

"- Tout le monde en uniforme les enfants !" Ordonna Fury.

Mais personne ne l'avait attendu. Dès que Loki avait assuré qu'il pouvait les aider, ils s'étaient précipités pour aller chercher leurs armes. Stark abandonna Loki à Fury et Odin le temps d'aller se préparer lui aussi.

Loki s'était à nouveau accroché à l'écran et gémissait doucement, incapable de détourner les yeux de ce que subissait son frère.

Il ne savait que trop la souffrance que ça représentait. Et lui avait eu sa magie pour guérir ! Si elle n'étouffait pas la douleur, elle aidait au moins à… survivre….

"- Vous pourrez vraiment sauver mon fils ?"

"- Si Loki est capable de nous emmener là ou est Thor, on fera tout pour." Assura Fury qui ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de Loki.

Il s'était délecté à l'idée des punitions qu'allait subir le prince, mais ça… C'était de la barbarie. On mettait les gens en prisons, on les exécutait au pire, mais on ne les torturait pas comme l'avait visiblement été le prince. Avec la simple tunique que Loki portait, il était difficile malgré la quantité de peau visible de trouver un endroit qui soit intacte.

"- Tout le monde est prêt." Annonça Coulson.

"- Phil, vous restez là." Ordonna Fury.

Le regard buté, l'agent lui rendit un regard noir jusqu'à ce que Steve pose sa main sur son épaule.

"- le Colonel à raison, agent Coulson. Pendant que nous ne sommes pas là, je compte sur vous pour que vous fassiez préparer de quoi prendre en charge un… non, deux blessés graves." Comme Fury, Steve n'avait pas raté l'état de Loki.

Personne ne l'avait raté.

Et s'ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de lui pour tenter de sauver Thor, tous l'auraient déjà attaché dans l'aile médicale.

Tony s'approcha de Loki

Le prince n'arrivait même pas à tenir debout.

"- Tu peux nous envoyer là-bas sans venir toi-même et nous ramener après ?"

Loki hésita un moment avec de secouer la tête. Non, il fallait qu'il vienne.

"- Je vais le porter." Proposa Steve. "Vous aurez plus besoin de force de frappe à distance que de protection sur le début." Expliqua le capitaine avant de s'approcher.

Loki recula en geignant de peur.

"- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Loki." Même si Loki était un ennemi, ça crevait le cœur du gentil soldat de le voir dans cet état. "Je vais juste te porter pour que nous puissions aider Thor, d'accord ?"

Loki hésita.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Odin.

"- Sauve ton frère, Loki. S'il te plait."

Loki frissonna si fort de peur que Steve serra les mâchoires pour ne pas ordonner à Odin de fermer sa grande g… son clapet.

Avec douceur, le soldat souleva le prince dans ses bras.

Il était si léger que lorsque Loki eut passé ses bras autour de son cou, il put le soutenir d'un seul bras et conserver son bouclier de l'autre côté.

"- As-tu besoin de quelque chose pour nous téléporter, Loki ?"

La voix de Tony était aussi douce que celle de Steve. Le prince était plus proche de l'animal blessé que du bipède conscient pour l'instant.

Loki tendit la main pour tirer Tony vers lui. Il prit sa main pour la poser sur sa peau puis fit signe aux autres de s'approcher. Un à un, quand même méfiant, les Avengers vinrent poser une main sur Loki  
Ils le sentaient trembler furieusement. La terreur du prince à être touché était évidente.

"- On y va Loki ?"

Le Jotun hocha la tête.

Puis ils ne furent plus dans le bureau.

Odin se força à se détendre.

"- Vous croyez qu'ils vont y arriver ?" Questionna Fury, lugubre.

"- Je ne peux que l'espérer." Soupira Odin. "Je refuse de perdre mon fils."

"- Votre confiance en Loki est remarquable."

Odin soupira.

"- Loki…. Je ne sais plus ce qu'est Loki pour moi."

Même si le voir torturé l'avait mis en rage, il se sentait incapable d'avoir encore de l'amour paternel pour lui. Si même il en avait eu un jour.

###################################

Tony eut besoin de quelques instants pour reprendre son équilibre.

A coté de lui, Steve s'était appuyé sur un mur, Barton vomissait, Natasha tremblait convulsivement et Bruce avait fermé les yeux pour tenter de garder son calme.

Un peu inquiet, Loki caressa le visage de Steve.

Il ne pouvait parler mais faire comprendre sin inquiétude, il pouvait.

"- Ca va Loki. Mais la téléportation ne sera jamais mon mode de transport préféré." Parvint à sourire le soldat.

Les autres grognèrent un assentiment.

Loki se dégagea lentement des mains de Steve.

Il eut de grandes difficultés à rester debout au début mais sa magie prit le relais de ses muscles défaillant. Elle s'enroula autour de lui, remplaçant ses tendons déchirés, ses muscles en sang et ses os brisés.

Il se mit à trembler en réalisant où il était.

Avec un petit sanglot, il s'agenouilla dans un coin de ce qui était une cellule.

Tony le suivit.

Loki gratta la pierre, la poussière et les détritus dans un coin de la pièce avec ses ongles.

"- Qu'est ce que tu cherches…"

Loki finit par attraper ce qu'il cherchait.  
C'était un petit collier avec une petite pierre verte comme pendentif.

"- Comment est-ce…..Ta cellule ? C'était ta cellule ?" Souffla l'ingénieur d'une voix brisé.

Loki détourna les yeux avant de hocher la tête. Il passa le bijou crasseux autour de son cou puis s'appuya sur le mur pour se redresser.

Le sorcier prit la tête du groupe.

Les autres le suivirent en silence.

"- Tu sais où tu vas ?"

Loki hocha sèchement la tête.

Bien sur qu'il connaissait le chemin.

Il l'avait parcourut pendant plus d'un siècle, tous les jours.

Un sifflement lui échappa soudain lorsqu'un chitauri passa au coin d'un couloir.  
Avant même que les autres aient pu le retenir, il s'était rué sur la créature pour l'attaquer.

"- LOKI NON !"

Tony se précipita à sa suite pendant que Barton tirait une flèche dans le crâne de l'alien.

Loki ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il était mort, bien trop occupé à lui arracher les yeux avec les ongles.

"- Loki… Loki ! LOKI !"

Steve parvint à le faire reculer. Il le pressa contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme un peu.

"- Loki… On est là pour Thor. Pas pour se venger." Lui rappela gentiment le soldat. "On pourra se venger quand Thor sera à l'abri, d'accord ?"

Tony se retenait se prendre Loki dans ses bras pour le protéger. Déjà lorsqu'il avait discuté avec le dieu dans la tour Stark et que Loki avait finit par le jeter par la fenêtre, il n'avait pu que voir sa faiblesse, son indécision et son trouble. Il avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était évident. Mais l'urgence était ailleurs, il n'avait pas eut le temps de se pencher sur la question… S'il avait prit le temps… Et pourtant, même brisé, Loki avait conservé son orgueil et sa dignité. A présent… Par la grande table de Mendeleïev, le voir aussi fragile, brisé, détruit même… Et pourtant qui était ici avec eux pour sauver son frère de quelque chose qu'il avait visiblement déjà subit faisait bruler dans la poitrine de l'ingénieur une rage incroyable et un besoin de protection fantastique.

C'était un peu comme revoir Yinsen en train de mourir et lui incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il était cette fois en position de FAIRE quelque chose. Loki avait besoin d'aide. Thor avait besoin d'aide.

Ce qui était né en lui avait la mort de Yinsen avait explosé avec la "mort" de Coulson. Un besoin impérieux de protection, une possessivité farouche de ceux qu'il considérait comme "à lui".

Et Thor était à lui, comme Steve, comme Natasha, comme tous ses collègues Avengers. Et Thor allait en packaging avec Loki. Il protégerait donc Loki comme il protégerait Thor.  
Il ne laisserait plus jamais tomber quelqu'un. Même un ancien vilain.

Tout le monde avait droit à sa seconde chance.

Yinsen avait offert sa vie pour qu'il en ait une, il n'était que normal qu'il en offre une à Loki.

Loki s'était finalement dégagé de Steve. Il y avait de la terreur dans ses yeux mais également de l'assurance. Et de la résignation.

Une résignation que les Avengers ne comprirent que lorsqu'ils commencèrent à percevoir des hurlements de douleur.

Loki frémit.

Un petit gémissement lui échappa.

De la magie brilla sur les doigts de sa main gauche tandis que la droite se couvrait de glace. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais l'instinct du Jotun était suffisamment proche de la surface pour qu'il sache l'appeler à lui sans réfléchir.

Les Avengers prirent leurs armes à leur tour.

En silence, livides, ils remontèrent jusqu'à la source des hurlements au petit trot.

Loki les força soudain à s'arrêter.

Il les fixa longuement l'un après l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent.

Ils ne devraient pas s'occuper de Thor. Pas avant que tous les chitauris soient mort.

Et l'Autre était à lui.

Ils finirent par comprendre.

Le premier chitauri mourut sans bruit.

Le second s'écroula, la surprise évidente sur son visage bestial.

Les suivant eurent le temps de saisir leurs armes.

Ceux qui vinrent ensuite de tirer une fois.

Les derniers se battirent chèrement pour leur vie.

"- Loki….."

L'autre tenait encore à la main le couteau qu'il utilisait pour trancher un à un les tendons des jambes de Thor.

"- Mes petites attentions te manquaient à ce point que tu viennes de ton plein gré ? A moins que tu ne veuilles prendre la place de ton frère ? Je le tuerais vite si tu veux… Tu es plus drôle que lui. Tu guéris plus vite. Lui, il faut s'arrêter trop souvent…."

Le sourire cruel de l'Autre diminua lentement.

Loki aurait du réagir, hurler, même avec ses lèvres scellées, il aurait du faire quelque chose.

Mais Loki le fixait simplement.

Le regard vert était vide.

Totalement vide.

Sans émotion, sans expression, sans rien.

Le corps qui se mouvait devant l'Autre semblait dépourvu de toute conscience.

La magie brute fit siffler l'Autre quand elle le heurta avec une rare brutalité. La créature repoussa la douleur avant de lever le bras pour achever Thor mais sa lame s'enfonça simplement dans le bras que Loki avait levé pour le protéger.

Le regard mort resta vide lorsque l'énorme lame de glace s'enfonça dans l'estomac de l'autre jusqu'à trancher sa moelle épinière.

Loki le regarda tomber sans réagir.

Il n'eut même pas le reflexe de retirer le couteau qui lui avait transpercé le bras.

Puis il se tourna vers son frère.

"- Lo…. Ki ?"

Le jeune prince arracha à mains nues les courroies de métal qui maintenant son frère sur la table. Il y avait passé tellement de temps….

Gentiment, il le prit dans ses bras.

Thor était dans un état lamentable.

"- LOKI ! Faut qu'on s'arrache !" Cria Clint en repoussant d'autre Chitauris qui approchaient.

Petit à petit, les Avengers se rapprochaient des deux princes jusqu'à poser la main sur la peau de Loki comme ils l'avaient fait peu avant.

"- Allez !" Ordonna Steve lorsque Hulk eut posé son énorme patte sur la tête du Jotun.

La magie les engloutit tous puis ils s'écroulèrent en tas sur le sol du bureau de Fury.

Immédiatement, le Directeur du SHIELD fit signe aux équipes médicales de se charger des blessés.

Sur le sol, son frère a moitié mort contre lui, Loki utilisa sa magie sans compter jusqu'à s'effondrer inconscient pour soigner son frère.

################################

C'est la voix de son père qui réveilla Thor.

Il dut se mordre la langue au sang pour ne pas hurler de douleur lorsque les sensations revinrent lentement dans sa chair mais ne pu retenir complètement un petit gémissement.

Le visage de Banner se pencha immédiatement sur lui.

"- Bon retour parmi nous, Thor. Tu dors depuis deux jours."

Le prince sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

Il était… à l'abri ? Ils étaient venus… le chercher ?

"- Tout va bien Thor. Tu es gravement blessé mais tu guéris."

Bruce lui injecta une ampoule de morphine. Très vite, la douleur diminua jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un sourd inconfort.

"- Qu… Quand…. Comment …."

Bruce n'osa pas prendre la main du prince pour le rassurer. Il ne savait même pas où poser les mains pour ne pas faire souffrir davantage son ami.

Devant l'étendue de ses blessures, Thor était traité comme l'étaient les grands brulés. Et encore, les grands brulés n'avaient pas de petit frère qui s'épuisait encore et encore à les guérir. Sans l'action de Loki, Banner craignait que Thor ai déjà succombé à l'infection. Pour l'instant, ils désespéraient juste de sauver sa main gauche.

"- Loki… C'est Loki qui nous à permit de venir te sauver." Expliqua doucement le scientifique.

Cette fois, Thor ne pu retenir ses larmes. Son frère était venu pour lui ?

"- où…."

"- Il se repose il… non Loki ! Tu fois dormir un peu !"

Have et décharné, Loki quitta son propre lit à côté de celui de Thor pour se trainer près de son frère. Immédiatement, il prit entre ses doigts la main gangrénée de l'asgardien pour projeter sa magie à l'intérieur.  
La douleur brutale assomma une fois encore Thor pour le compte.

Il n'entendit pas Bruce gronder le jeune dieu pas plus qu'il ne vit le scientifique le remettre au lit en lui interdisant d'utiliser sa magie jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à tenir debout sans aide.

Banner savait parfaitement que sa protestation tombait dans l'oreille d'un sourd mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la faire quand même en grinçant des dents.

Il avait les pires difficultés à retenir Hulk d'aller aplatir Odin.

######################################

"- Peut-importe ! Il à une punition à finir de subir !" Rugit encore le dieu.

"- VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MA GUEULE ? VOUS ALLEZ LE TUER !" Rugit tout aussi fort Stark.

"- Si tel est son destin pour expier, ainsi soit-il !"

"- Il a sauvé Thor !"

"- Il est la cause de son enlèvement !"

"- Loki a été torturé presque à mort par les chitauris pour qu'il leur obéisse !"

"- Loki a toujours été faible."

Tony serra les poings pour ne pas les écraser sur le visage rigide du roi.

"- Je ne vous laisserai pas remettre vos sales pattes sur lui ! Sur EUX !" Prévint l'Avengers.

"- Croyez vous vraiment que j'attends votre bénédiction, mortel ?"

Tony lâcha un cri de rage.

Derrière lui, même Fury serrait les coudes. Lui non plus ne voulait pas laisser les deux princes repartir avec Odin.

Steve tenta à son tour de convaincre le roi d'Asgard pendant que Tony sortait un instant pour tenter de se calmer quelque peu.

"- Roi Odin… Croyez-vous vraiment que Loki mérite ce à quoi vous l'avez condamné ? Il n'était pas lui-même. Le torturer encore ne fera que renforcer sa folie. On ne peut reprocher à un fou ses actes, pas plus qu'on ne peut reprocher à quelqu'un sous le contrôle d'un autre ce qu'il à fait."

"- La faiblesse de Loki a toujours été une honte pour Asgard."

"- La faiblesse ? Quelle faiblesse ? La seule que j'ai vu pour l'instant, c'est la votre." Gronda doucement Clint, les yeux brillants.

Depuis que l'archer avait comprit que Loki avait été tout aussi incapable que lui de désobéir, il serrait les rangs pour lui. Il savait mieux que tous les autres réunis ce qui qu'avait du ressentir le Jotun.

"- Comment oses-tu, mortel !"

"- Et vous ? Comment osez-vous ?"

"- Ca suffit !" Eclata soudain Tony en revenant dans la pièce. "Je voulais pas en venir là, mais puisque papa Odin à décidé d'être con comme un placard, va falloir utiliser les grands moyens. JARVIS, vidéo sur écran."

"- Oui monsieur."

"- Que…"

"- Regardez. VOILA ce que votre faible fils adoptif à subit avant d'être contrôlé par le sceptre."

Une première vidéo commença. Dessus, Loki était encore en bon état. Sans doute n'était-il pas tombé chez les chitauris depuis longtemps.

On y voyait L'Autre lui poser questions sur questions à propos d'Asgard, de leurs défenses, de leurs armes. Et Loki restait silencieux encore et encore. Malgré les tortures qui avaient fait hurler Thor à s'en déchirer la gorge, il restait silencieux.

Tony fit avancer les vidéos. Les tag-time aussi avançaient et tous pouvaient compter non seulement les jours mais les mois, puis les années.

Ils assistèrent à des tortures qui firent passer les bourreaux asgardiens pour des guignols jusqu'à ce qu'Odin n'en puisse plus.

"- Arrêtez… Arrêtez… S'il vous plait…"

Tony lui jeta un regard noir.

"- Combien de fois Loki a-t-il du demander à ce que ses propres tortures s'arrêtent." Siffla l'ingénieur. "Et vous voulez le renvoyez subir encore juste parce qu'il n'a pas pu résister à CA ? Et vous, combien de temps vous supporteriez ca avec de devenir fou ?"

Odin jeta un regard horrifié sur l'humain avant de sortir en coup de vent.

Tony se laissa brutalement tomber sur un fauteuil.

Les autres étaient livides.

Même Fury avait l'air malade.

"- Où… Où avez-vous eut ca, Stark ?"

"- Je les ai récupéré dans l'ordinateur des Chitauris pendant qu'on est allé chercher Thor. Je voulais récupérer leurs plans, leurs armes… n'importe quoi. Et j'ai eut ca en prime. JARVIS vient de finir le décodage."

L'ingénieur accepta le verre de gnole que Coulson lui donna. Tous y avaient eut droit.

Il l'avala cul sec.

"- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire d'eux ?" Souffla Steve, en larmes.

Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à effacer de sa mémoire ce qu'il avait vu.

"- Ils restent ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en état d'être déplacés." Décida Fury sur un coup de tête. "Ensuite… Stark, vous avez la place pour eux deux ?"

L'ingénieur hocha la tête.

"- Ils seront mieux avec des amis qu'ailleurs."

Le sous entendu sur l'incompétence d'Asgard à s'occuper des deux dieux était manifeste.

"- Je vais aller prendre le quart dans l'infirmerie." Informa Steve. "Je n'ai aucune confiance dans ce Odin. Je ne veux pas qu'il essaye d'enlever Thor et Loki sur un coup de tête."

Fury approuva.

Steve sortit du bureau, Coulson sur les talons.

Clint puis Natasha sortirent à leur tour, laissant Fury seul avec Stark.

"- ….. Savons nous vraiment où nous allons, Stark ?"

"- Même pour toute la diplomatie du monde, je ne peux pas laisser Loki retourner se faire torturer pour quelque chose dont il n'est pas responsable."

"- … Je ne pensais pas vous voir un jour responsable, Stark. C'est dommage que ce soit maintenant et pour ça." Tony jeta un regard haineux au Directeur du SHIELD. "Et pire encore que vous soyez la voix de ma conscience. Bon. Tant que Loki ne montre pas de dangerosité pour nous, il peut rester sur terre. Sinon, on le renvois à son père. Avons-nous un marché ?"

Stark hocha la tête puis sortit.

##############################################

Odin observait ses deux fils de l'extérieur de la baie médicale.

Thor dormait, relié à ses machines qui vérifiaient ses constantes. L'un des avengers changeait régulièrement ses pansements, lui injectait des produits et surveillait qu'il ne se réveillait pas.

Sur l'autre lit, Loki passait son temps à en descendre pour venir prendre soin de son frère.

A chaque fois, l'avenger… Banner semblait se souvenir Odin, le grondait puis le remettait au lit avec douceur.

A chaque fois, Loki lui lançait un regard à la fois terrifié, malheureux et suppliant. Il avait encore de la magie, il pouvait l'utiliser.

Bruce finit par menacer Loki de l'endormir s'il ne cessait pas ses bêtises.

"- Il va finir par se tuer à ce rythme." Soupira Steve. "Il utilise la moindre goutte de magie pour soigner Thor. On va peut-être arriver à sauver sa main."

Le soldat n'avait qu'une envie, entrer dans l'infirmerie pour rester avec les deux hommes. Il ne le faisait pas uniquement pour ne pas contaminer d'atmosphère.

"- Partez d'ici, Odin. Vous n'avez rien à y faire. Laissez Loki tranquille. Vous ne voulez pas de lui. Vous n'avez jamais vraiment voulu de lui. Laissez-le-nous et partez. NOUS nous occuperons de lui. NOUS les remettrons tous les deux sur pieds."

"- Loki est complètement fou."

"- Et nous autres pauvres mortels avons des armes pour lutter contre la folie."

Le dieu serra les mâchoires. Il n'appréciait pas du tout d'être traité comme une nuisance.

"- Vous n'êtes pas ici chez vous Odin."

"- mes fils…"

"- VOTRE fils est actuellement dans un tel état que le déplacer risquerait de le tuer. Quant à Loki, il est à MA charge." Prévint Stark avec un regard haineux.

"-… Très bien… Je vous abandonne Loki. Débrouillez-vous avec. Quant à Thor, je veux qu'il revienne dès qu'il sera en état."

"- On lui dira."

Le dieu ne prit pas l'ironie des paroles de l'ingénieur, bien trop habitué au respect, voir à la peur de son peuple pour même imaginer que quelqu'un puisse le mépriser ainsi.

#######################################

Thor flottait dans une bienheureuse inconscience cotonneuse où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

De temps en temps, il émergeait un peu.

La douleur l'assaillait alors jusqu'à ce que des mains délicates et douces ne le rassurent. Puis quelque chose lui était donné et il replongeait dans l'inconscience.

De temps en temps, il sentait la chaleur tendre de la magie de son frère l'envelopper. Elle le baignait gentiment, repoussant la douleur davantage encore que les produits qu'on lui donnait.

Sa main avait petit à petit cessé de lui faire mal. A présent, il n'en sentait plus qu'une absence, comme si elle était anesthésiée à partir du poignet.  
Et puis il y avait une autre présence, solide, rassurante, différence de la chaleur tendre qui était son frère.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux.

"- Thor ?"

Le dieu tourna la tête.

"- Ami Banner ?"

Thor fut surpris par la faiblesse de sa propre voix.

"- Comment te sens-tu ?"

Le dieu réfléchit à la question.

"- Faible."

"- Tu as faillit mourir, alors c'est normal."

Thor réalisa alors que quelque chose dormait, roulé en boule contre sa hanche.

Il baissa difficilement les yeux sur les cheveux noirs de son frère.

"- Loki passait son temps à vouloir te rejoindre alors nous avons finit par le laisser avec toi." Expliqua Bruce avec un petit sourire triste.

"- Combien de temps… inconscient ?"

"- Nous t'avons récupéré des Chitauris il y a sept semaines, Thor."

Le dieu chercha à se redresser. Sept semaines ? Jamais il n'avait été indisponible aussi longtemps !

"- Tu as faillit mourir." Répéta Banner. "Nombre de tes plaies se sont infectées. Tu as commencé à faire une septicémie. Sans l'aide de la magie de ton frère, tu serais mort. Il a faillit se tuer plus d'une fois à purifier ton sang et à repousser l'infection. Par contre… Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour ta main…"

Thor leva sa main gauche. Ou plutôt, le moignon.

Il avala difficilement sa salive.

"- Nous avons été obligés de t'amputer. Pour l'instant, la plaie est encore en train de se purger. Si nous ne l'avions pas fait, tu serais mort. L'infection…. Etait trop étendue."

Ils avaient suppliés Odin de fournir au moins une pomme d'Idunn pour son fils. Le dieu avait refusé. Il préférait voir son fils mort que de céder aux exigences des mortels.

Thor ferma les yeux.

Il se sentait trembler de panique et de désespoir.

"- Loki à dit qu'il pourrait peut-être la faire repousser." Continua Banner.

Le scientifique n'y croyait pas trop mais….

Thor se détendit un peu.

"- Mon frère à survécut à une décapitation grâce à sa magie. Il devrait en effet peut-être pouvoir m'aider."

Il caressa les cheveux noirs de son frère avec tendresse.

"- C'est Loki qui nous à permis de te sauver, Thor. Sans lui, tu serais encore là-bas."

Le cœur de Thor se gonfla de joie.

Il savait que son frère l'aimait encore.

Le brun finit par ouvrir un œil.

Son sourire épuisé figea celui de Thor.

Lentement, le prince blond caressa les lèvres scellées de son frère.

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Odin refuse de laisser Loki impuni." Le ton était ouvertement écœuré.

Thor leva les yeux sur Steve qui les couvait tous les deux du regard.

"- Comment-te sens-tu, Thor ?"

Loki remonta un peu sur son frère pour poser sa tête au cœur de son cou, comme s'il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il était là et bien là, vivant.

"- Fatigué."

Steve posa une main sur son épaule.

La peau du torse, du ventre et des jambes du dieu était encore rose des greffes à répétition qu'ils lui avaient fait pour accélérer sa guérison.

"- Dors alors. Tu es en sécurité à la tour Stark. Tout le monde est là. Loki est à l'abri aussi. Vous êtes tous les deux sous notre protection. Dors… Dormez tous les deux."

Les deux frères se rendormirent, étroitement nichés l'un contre l'autre.


	3. Chapter 3

Banner ne maintenait plus les deux dieux dans un coma artificiel ou sous somnifère.  
Le scientifique se contentait de les laisser sous calmant.  
A les voir quand même dormir 23h30 par jour, il était évident que les deux immortels étaient au-delà de l'épuisement physique et mental.

"- Thor… Réveille-toi… S'il te plait ?"

Steve s'était accroupit près du grand lit que se partageaient les frères à présent qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôpital.  
Ils avaient essayés de les séparer mais le résultat avait été… douloureux. Pour les deux immortels comme pour les humains.  
Thor avait totalement paniqué, à la limite de la catatonie. Si les premiers jours, l'hébétement aidant, il n'avait pas réellement réagit à la présence de gens près de lui, il ne supportait plus à présent qu'on le touche. Le seul contact qu'il acceptait était celui de son frère.  
A l'inverse, si Loki ne supportait pas qu'on l'éloigne de son grand frère, il s'abandonnait totalement à quiconque s'imposait physiquement à lui telle une poupée de chiffon.  
Les deux dieux réagissaient différemment à la même cause.  
Ils n'avaient pas subit aussi longtemps l'un que l'autre non plus.  
Coulson avait souvent vu les résultats dévastateur que la torture pouvait causer. Natasha et Clint savaient, eux. Alors Phil avait doucement expliqué à Tony, Steve et Bruce que Thor était encore dans la phase de résistance à la torture. L'esprit se cabrait et se débattait, repoussait quiconque s'approchait dans la peur de subir encore et de devoir se battre une fois de plus.  
Loki était dans la phase d'acceptante résignée. Il savait que toute résistance n'aurait pour résultat que plus de douleur encore alors il acceptait de subir sans plus rien dire, sans protester. Prêt à obéir à n'importe quoi du moment que la douleur stoppait vite.  
Si Thor était brisé, Loki était broyé.  
Voir Thor ainsi faisait mal aux Avengers. Et voir Loki aussi prostré les révoltait tout autant.

"- Thor ???"

Le dieu finit par ouvrir les yeux.  
Une seconde, la panique envahit le regard clair. Thor chercha à tâtons son frère jusqu'à être sur qu'il était là puis le prince se détendit un peu en reconnaissant l'homme devant lui.

"- Steve ?"  
"- Bonjour Thor. Je t'ai apporté à manger."

Le dieu se redressa un peu.

"- Merci."

Steve n'apportait jamais quoique ce soit à manger à Loki. Avec ses lèvres cousues qu'aurait-il pu avaler de toute façon ? Tony avait tout essayé pour libérer le jeune prince mais même les lasers les plus puissants n'avaient même pas égratigné le cuir nain. Depuis, le milliardaire cherchait quelque chose qui pourrait aider Loki. Pour lui faire reprendre des forces, Bruce lui avait installé une sonde nasogastrique qui lui faisait passer dans l'estomac tous les éléments nutritifs nécessaires. Ce n'était pas optimal, mais au moins Loki se remplumait-il un peu.

"- Comment va ton bras ?"

Thor baissa les yeux sur son moignon entortillé de pansements. S'il allait mieux, il fallait encore le refaire trois à quatre fois par jour. La lymphe qui en coulait était encore noirâtre. Une fois que la plaie serait totalement purgée, Loki pourrait essayer de soigner Thor. Et si ça ne marchait pas, il serait temps de faire de la plaie un vrai moignon.

"- Ca me fait mal… Comme si elle était encore là et…"

Il se mit à trembler.  
Steve ne put se retenir plus longtemps.  
Il posa une main sur l'épaule du prince qui retint un petit cri de peur.  
Désolé, Steve retira sa main.  
Il haïssait voir le puissant et vigoureux dieu dans cet état.

"- Ne t'en fait pas. Tout finir par s'arranger. Pour vous deux." Assura le soldat tout en souriant gentiment à Thor, puis à Loki qui s'était réveillé aussi. 

Aussi idiot que ca aurait pu sembler, Steve était content de voir une étincelle de suspicion dans les yeux du jotun.

######################################

Tony demanda une vue éclatée de la micro-scie qu'il avait acheté.  
Il savait sans même l'utiliser qu'elle ne fonctionnerait pas sur Loki mais elle pouvait l'aider à développer quelque chose qui pourrait couper ce foutu cuir magique.  
Il en était SUR !  
La première chose à faire était de perturber la magie.  
Hors, il n'avait jamais vu qu'une seule chose y parvenir : son ark.  
Depuis, il tentait de coupler un micro-ark à quelque chose qui ressemblait à la scie.  
Une micro-scie laser qui fonctionnerait par oscillation photonique dont le couple était généré grâce à un ark par exemple.  
Voila ce qu'il tentait de générer.  
Pour l'instant, c'était pas trop, trop mal partit.  
Il avait déjà réussit le micro-ark.  
Le petit générateur était de la taille d'une montre de femme.  
L'énergie générée était en proportion bien sur, mais ce tout petit générateur serait suffisant.  
En le miniaturisant, ce que Stark était sur de parvenir à faire, il se demandait s'il pourrait l'intégrer dans…un téléphone par exemple ? Ou un ordinateur ?  
Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas la question.

"- JARVIS, qu'est ce que tu me conseilles pour focaliser les photons ? Un rubis artificiel semblerait la bonne idée mais quelque me dit qu'il y aurait mieux."  
"- L'utilisation de saphirs artificiels augmenterait la focalisation de 25% par rapport à un rubis monsieur. Et un diamant de 47%."  
"- On va essayer avec le diamant. Met un noyaux en création."  
"- Bien monsieur. Il faudra quatre jours pour que le diamant soit utilisable."  
"- Parfait."

Tony se laissa aller en arrière sur son fauteuil.  
Les yeux clos, il se massa doucement les tempes.   
Il avait une affreuse envie d'un verre. Une envie affreuse à la quelle il ne pouvait se permettre de sacrifier.  
S'il buvait, il allait être encore bourré en moins de deux. Il était incapable de se limiter.  
S'il buvait, il serait incapable d'aider les deux créatures blessées presque à mort qui se reposaient dans une chambre de la tour.  
Le cœur de l'ingénieur se serra.  
Yinsen avait-il ressentit cet impérieux besoin de lui sauver la vie lorsqu'il lui était tombé dans les pattes ? Avait-il ressentit ce besoin de protéger plus faible que lui ?  
Tony soupira lourdement.  
Lui n'était qu'un simple mortel, un misérable humain. Ho, son argent et son intelligence lui avaient permit jusque là de s'en sortir pas trop mal, mais par rapport aux deux dieux qui dormaient d'un sommeil fragile, qu'était-il ?  
Les voir ainsi brisés le mettait à la fois dans une rage folle et une détresse affreuse.  
Si les chitauris avaient pu réduire une force de la nature comme Thor et un esprit brillant comme Loki à l'état de créatures brisés et terrifiées, qu'est ce que EUX pauvres mortels pourraient faire si les Chitauris parvenaient à revenir ?  
Tony ne se faisait pas d'illusion.  
S'ils étaient parvenus à sortir Thor des griffes de ses bourreaux, c'était exclusivement parce qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à leur arrivée. Ils avaient eut de la chance.  
Uniquement de la chance.  
Et un Loki tellement fou de rage et de terreur qu'il fuyait la magie par tous les pores de sa peau.  
Tony entendait presque la voix de Yinsen sous son crâne qui le secouait gentiment comme il l'avait fait dans la grotte en Afghanistan.  
Le médecin avait été son salut mais il n'était pas parvenu à le sauver.  
A présent, l'ingénieur voulait… payer sa dette ? Non, il n'était pas question de dette. Il était question… de faire ce qui état nécessaire. Juste ce qui était nécessaire.  
Et ce qui était bien.  
Avec un grondement, le milliardaire quitta son labo pour remonter de plusieurs étages pour la chambre que partageaient les deux dieux.  
Comme il en avait prit l'habitude, il salua Steve de la tête.  
Le soldat semblait s'être autant attaché à Thor que lui à Loki.  
A être de plus en plus en contact, les deux hommes qui avaient commencés leur relation d'un mauvais pied parvenaient lentement à normaliser leur relation. Ils se crêpaient encore un peu le chignon, mais plus par habitude qu'autre chose. S'en était presque affectueux à force.

"- Comment vont-ils ?"  
"- Ils sont réveillés tous les deux."

Tony s'approcha doucement du lit.  
Il s'accroupit près des deux dieux.

"- Hé… Comment vous vous sentez ?"

Thor eut un sourire désabusé.

"- Vivant."

Loki avait posé sa joue contre l'épaule de son frère.

"- Et toi, Loki ?"

Le jeune dieu hocha doucement la tête. Tant qu'on le laissait rester près de son frère, il allait bien. 

"- Je vais réussir à couper ce cuir, Loki. Je te le promet." Assura doucement Tony.

L'ingénieur tendit la main pour la poser sur la joue du jeune dieu. Loki ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit lorsqu'aucun coup ne vint. La crainte fit même lentement la place à un plaisir presque animal sous la caresse de Tony.  
Tony finit par se redresser puis laisser les deux dieux à la veille efficace et tendre de Steve. Captain America pouvait être particulièrement viril et charismatique sur le terrain, mais à la maison, il tenait plus de la mama italienne qu'autre chose.  
Tony referma lentement la porte pour qu'elle ne claque pas puis se mit en quête de Bruce qu'il trouva dans son laboratoire.

"- Bruce…."  
"- JARVIS m'a dit que tu voudrais sans doute me voir."

Tony ne put retenir un sourire tendre pour son IA.

"- JARVIS, je t'aime." Murmura l'ingénieur.   
"- Moi aussi monsieur. Maintenant si vous vouliez bien procéder…"

Bruce rit doucement.  
Ils n'avaient pas trop de possibilité de rire en ce moment.

"- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Tony ?"

Le milliardaire montra à son ami le blue print de sa micro-scie.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Bruce remis ses lunettes sur son nez pour étudier les plans.

"- Hum…. Intéressant…Et prometteur ! Oui…Je pense que ça à une bonne chance de marcher mais…"  
"- Mais ?"  
"- Je crois que tu devrais modifier la longueur d'onde de la résonnance magnétique."

Le génie se pencha sur le plan. Il y nota quelques modifications que JARVIS prit immédiatement en charge pour le montage de la scie.  
Puis les deux hommes se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé déglingué dans un coin de la pièce avec un verre de bourbon à la main.

"- Dans quatre jours, on pourra voir si on peut couper ce fichu lien….."  
"- On devra l'endormir et le séparer de Thor pour faire ça hein."

Tony grimaça.

"- Dans ce cas, il faudra les endormir tous les deux. Thor ne supportera pas d'être séparé de son frère une minute. Pas en ce moment."

Ils restèrent silencieux à regarder le vide devant eux.

"- Ils ne font aucun progrès." Finit par lâcher l'ingénieur.  
"- Ils ont été très profondément blessés. Aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Tant qu'ils ne seront pas rétablis physiquement…. Leur esprit ne pourra pas bien se soigner non plus."  
"- Ils devraient quand même aller mieux !"  
"- Combien de temps as-tu mit à aller mieux après l'Afghanistan, Tony ?"

Le milliardaire accusa physiquement le coup. C'était bas.  
Mais très vrai.

"- Bruce…"  
"- Laisse-leur le temps. Ce sont des dieux. Ils ont plus de quatre mille ans. Leur rapport au temps n'est pas le même que le nôtre. Ce qui est une vie entière pour nous n'est qu'un claquement de doigt pour eux."  
"- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus, Bruce. J'ai eu mon Obadhia Stane…."  
"- Je vois ce que tu veux dire… Odin…  
"- Il les a trahis tous le deux de la pire des façon, au moment où ils avaient le plus besoin de lui. Et Loki c'est au moins la seconde fois. Si ce n'est plus. Et tu peux être sûr qu'il reviendra la bouche en cœur pour récupérer au moins Thor. Et probablement en le culpabilisant et on lui mettant tout sur le dos. S'il ne met pas tout sur celui de Loki."

Bruce soupira.  
Que pouvait-il dire à Tony ? Que tout irait bien ? Que lorsque Thor et Loki seraient de nouveau eux même, ils ne prendraient pas les armes contre Odin pour se venger ? Qu'ils ne précipiteraient pas Midgar dans une guerre avec Asgard par accident ?  
Ils n'en savaient rien.  
La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire à présent, c'était de soulager les deux hommes, de les attacher le plus étroitement possible à Midgar.  
Pour le reste… Seul le temps pourrait dire ce qui se passerait ensuite.  
Ils finirent leurs verres mais restèrent immobiles jusqu'à ce que JARVIS sorte les premières pièces de la micro-scie.  
Ne restait plus qu'à attendre le diamant.

###########################################

Odin se gratta le crâne sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient là.  
Enfin…Si, il savait ce qu'il faisait "ici". Mais il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu y atterrir.  
Frigga l'avait tout simplement bannit des appartements royaux.  
S'il était le Père de Toutes Choses, elle était la Mère de Toutes Choses.  
S'il était le Dieu de la Guerre, elle était la Déesse du Foyer.  
Autant dire que s'il était Roi d'Asgard, il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur la tenue du Palais et de la famille.  
Frigga l'avait laissé UNE fois se ramasser le museau en bannissant Thor et en traumatisant Loki, il était HORS DE QUESTION qu'elle le laisse ENCORE causer des catastrophes avec ses manières de paysan. Et encore ! Les paysans savaient mieux gérer leurs enfants que ce vieux saucisson doré qu'elle appelait son mari.  
C'était donc pour ça qu'Odin avait été chassé du palais par sa propre épouse et ne devait qu'à la générosité d'Heimdall de ne pas finir sous l'orage grondant, trempé comme une soupe, sans rien à manger et avec juste son casque pour lui tenir les oreilles au sec.  
Et encore.  
Le gardien le fixait avec un reproche évident.  
S'il ne disait rien, le poids de sa réprobation était aussi évident que s'il l'avait écrit en lettre de sang sur les murs.

"- Cot ?"

Une poule passa entre les pieds du dieu.

"- Heimdall ? Y a une poule dans la chambre."

Le gardien entra dignement dans la minuscule chambre d'ami de l'à peine plus grand maison, prit l'œuf que la poule venait de pondre puis la conduisit gentiment à son poulailler.  
Odin les regarda sortir sans comprendre.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche à la fenêtre et constate que le poulailler était juste dessus.  
Il allait bien dormir tient.  
Un peu surpris par le nouveau venu, les dindons se mirent à glouglouter avec force décibels.  
Ha oui, il allait bien dormir tient….

########################################

L'anesthésie ne fonctionnait pas.  
Ni sur Thor, ni sur Loki.  
Le niveau d'angoisse des deux jeunes dieux était si élevé que le produit ne parvenait à peine qu'à les faire somnoler.  
Bruce leur avait déjà donné une triple dose sans résultat.

"- Je ne veux pas leur en donner plus, Fury. Si j'en donne plus, je ne sais pas comment leur organisme va réagir. Ils sont déjà en sale état. Ça pourrait les tuer d'un coup. Non, il faut qu'on fasse ça à vif." Se désola le scientifique.

Le Directeur du SHIELD soupira.

"- Et bien faites…."  
"- Et on ne peut pas non plus les séparer."  
Fury grogna encore.  
Ha c'était facile tient !

"- Faites au mieux."  
"- Comme d'habitude quoi." Se moqua Stark, amer.

Le Colonel haussa les épaules.  
Oui, comme d'habitude.   
Et flute tient.  
Bruce et Tony entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.  
Près des deux dieux, Steve tentait sans grand succès de les calmer.

"- Bon… L'anesthésie prends pas." Lâcha simplement Tony. "Vous êtes trop nerveux tous les deux. On devrait sous séparer pour l'intervention…." Les moniteurs cardiaques des deux immortels crevèrent à nouveau les plafonds ainsi que leur tension. "Mais on va pas non plus faire ça." Les bips se calmèrent un peu. "Loki… Ça va être douloureux mais comme on peut pas te faire dormir, on va tenter de couper le fil comme ça, d'accord ?"

Accroché à son frère, le jotun avala péniblement sa salive avant de hocher la tête.  
Il avait peur. Très peur.   
Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?  
Il connaissait intimement la douleur. Il ne pensait pas que les humains pourraient lui faire vraiment mal de toute façon.  
Tant qu'ils ne le séparaient pas de Thor, il pourrait supporter.

"- Thor ??? On va avoir besoin de ton aide, d'accord ? Il faudra que tu restes près de Loki pour qu'il soit aussi calme et immobile que possible."

Le blond hocha la tête.  
D'une voix toujours rauque malgré les semaines écoulées, il rassura comme il put aussi bien son frère que les humains.

"- Tout va bien se passer."

Loki enfouit son visage dans le cou de son frère.  
Le jotun tressaillit lorsque Bruce prit sa main pour le conduire sur la table de métal qu'ils allaient utiliser pour l'intervention.  
Tony y avait posé une espèce coussin rond avec un trou au milieu.

"- Pose ta tête dessus, Loki."

Le Jotun attendit que Steve ai aidé Thor à s'asseoir sur une chaise près de lui pour obéir.  
Thor prit une main de son frère dans la seule qu'il lui restait. Il la serra doucement.  
Le prince ainé frémissait encore de la peur qu'il avait de se faire toucher par qui que ce soit à part son cadet.  
Loki ferma les yeux.  
La main de Thor serrée dans la sienne, il ne broncha même pas lorsque la douleur explosa au niveau de sa bouche.  
Et Tony avait juste passé un très fin morceau de métal sous le premier morceau de cuir !  
Il serra plus fort la main.  
Il pouvait se distancier de la douleur, mais pas de la peur.  
Un petit gémissement animal lui échappa lorsque Tony approcha la micro-scie de son visage.  
Entre le hurlement de l'appareil, le zozonement du micro ark et la perturbation de la magie que le petit appareil provoquait, Loki se sentit paniquer.  
Pourtant, il ne bougea pas.  
Tony tentait de le rassurer en lui murmurant tout ce qu'il faisait, Thor était près de lui, Steve également, Bruce le couvait du regard… De l'autre côté de la baie vitré, Clint et Natasha observaient tout ce qui se passait. Même Fury semblait inquiet.  
Le zozonement de l'ark monta dans les aigus pendant que le morceau de cuir se mit à chauffer de plus en plus.  
Loki lâcha un autre gémissement de peur.  
Il sentait la magie perturbée au point de presque céder seule.  
Tony appliqua le faisceau laser sur le cuir.  
Il céda en un instant.

"- YES ! CA MARCHE !!!"

Loki sentit une vague de soulagement le traverser malgré sa peur.  
La main de l'ingénieur sur son épaule lui fit du bien.

"- Courage Loklok. Encore quelques minutes et tu pourras nous dire à quel point les mortels sont d'inférieures créatures sans intérêt."

Thor porta la main de son frère à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser doucement.

"- Ca va aller Loki." Lui assura-t-il.

Le jotun referma les yeux.  
Malgré son angoisse et la douleur, il ne broncha pas jusqu'à ce que Bruce ai retiré à la pince à épiler chaque morceau de cuir de ses lèvres puis ai recousu chaque trou l'un après l'autre.  
Enfin, le scientifique nettoya chaque plaie refermée avec une solution antalgique, lui fit une injection d'antibiotiques puis l'aida à se redresser.  
Loki ouvrit la bouche en grand pour prendre une grande inspiration, puis une seconde.  
Il parvint à se retenir de hurler. De plaisir ? De soulagement ? De peur rétrospective ?  
Il enfouit le cri avec les autres, tout au fond de lui.  
Puis il enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'ingénieur avant de pleurer sans bruit pendant de longues minutes.  
Lorsqu'il se calma enfin, Thor lui caressa la main qu'il n'avait pas lâchée.

"- Loki ?"

Le jotun eut un pauvre sourire qui tenait plus de la grimace qu'autre chose.

"- Thor ?"

La voix cassée et éraillée était pourtant pour ce que Tony avait entendu de mieux depuis bien longtemps.


End file.
